Granat
by Irena Adlerowa
Summary: Krótka historia o Mags i Igrzyskach.


Świat się zmienia.  
Zmieniały się też Igrzyska, a obserwowanie tych zmian było jak bierne patrzenie na mutującego się potwora – efekt początkowy był równie potworny, co końcowy. Przez dziesiątki lat Głodowe Igrzyska ulegały przeobrażeniom, aż niemalże nikt nie pamiętał, jaki był ich pierwotny cel.  
Mags pamiętała. Gdy po raz pierwszy prezentowano ją publiczności, nikt nie wiwatował. Tłum patrzył na nią w milczeniu, a żałobne biało-granatowe szaty sprawiały, że młoda Mags miała wrażenie, że oni wszyscy stanowią nieruchome, acz zdradzieckie morze. Wojna skończyła się zaledwie dziesięć lat wcześniej, a Kapitol także pamiętał.  
Ponieważ pierwotnym celem Głodowych Igrzysk była zemsta i dlatego trybuci nie byli wtedy strojeni, nikt nie troszczył się o to, czym umrą z pięknie wybielonymi zębami. Piętnastoletnia Mags wiedziała, że ci wszyscy ludzie, którzy potracili rodziny w czasie Rebelii życzą jej śmierci i ona na arenie też życzyła im śmierci, ale wszystkie te życzenia były równie bezosobowe co spadające niegdyś na Kapitol bomby.  
W czasie Dziesiątych Głodowych Igrzysk nie podawano do ogólnej wiadomości imion trybutów, dawano im tylko numery, ponieważ ludzi łatwiej przyzwyczaić do śmierci numerów niż dzieci. 

Mags przez lata próbowała wykrzesać z siebie nienawiść do tych ludzi, którzy kazali zabić jej własnego sąsiada, małego Marco. Marco miał nieszczęście być synem jednego z uczestniczących w Rebelii pułkowników, i chociaż jego ojca stracono, on sam dorastał z wiedzą, że kiedyś trafi na arenę, ponieważ w tych czasach trybutów wybierano losowo, jednakże los z jakiegoś powodu bardzo nie lubił dzieci rebeliantów.  
Nienawiść nie przychodziła jednak. Byłoby jej łatwiej, gdyby urodziła się pięćdziesiąt lat później i przy rozmowie z Flickermanem mogła rzucić cynicznym „Ave Ceasar, morituri te salutant", ponieważ łatwo nienawidzić tępej, kolorowej tłuszczy, cieszącej się z twojej śmierci. Nienawiść do zranionego, pragnącego satysfakcji za wyrządzone krzywdy tłumu nie przychodzi tak łatwo, a Mags przez wiele lat nie miała przed oczami twarzy trybutów, których zabiła, tylko cicho stojących ubranych w granat mieszkańców Kapitolu. Myślała o nich zawsze, gdy siadała na plaży i wpatrywała się w ocean, a sporadyczne błyski światła czy grzbietu przepływającej tuż pod powierzchnią wody ryby przypominały jej migotanie sztucznych, metalicznych kończyn okaleczonych ludzi tamtego dnia.  
Spędzała na plaży całe dnie, nie mając innego zajęcia i nie szukając go. 

Wspomnienia narzucały się same, jakby ubiegając się o pierwszeństwo w jej umyśle, nakładając się na siebie i zniekształcając podczas tych długich dni spędzonych na patrzeniu w dal. Nie pamiętała już, że przy wejściu na arenę postanowiła bohatersko nikogo nie zabijać, to było postanowienie naiwne i dziecinne. I szybko podległo zweryfikowaniu.  
Pierwszego trybuta zabiła, gdy rzucił się na nią z wielkim, ciężkim młotem. Miała przy sobie nóż (do drewna, tylko do drewna), a tamten był za lekki, aby sprawnie posługiwać się swoją bronią. Trybut chyba był czarny, ale nie była tego pewna, dla niej był tylko zarysem sylwetki budzącym ją po nocach bulgotaniem krwi wyciekającej z przebitego płuca.  
Drugą trybutką była potężna dziewczyna i Mags pamiętała tylko, że była wielka i strzelała z łuku. Dość kiepsko, nikogo nie trafiła, ale Mags i tak zatruła jej jedzenie. Nie widziała za to jej śmierci i dopiero później dowiedziała się, że umierała w męczarniach.  
Trzecim trybutem był mały Marco. Miał lat dwanaście i znała go z widzenia, ale po spędzeniu tygodnia na arenie widok biegnącego w jej stronę człowieka wywołał wręcz mimowolną reakcję. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientowała się, że Marco nie miał zamiaru jej atakować, a było to też kilka minut po kolejnym armatnim wystrzale.  
Trybuci czwarty i piąty polowali na nią, ale zapędziła ich w pułapkę, poczym powystrzelała z łuku, który znalazła przy opuszczonym obozowisku. Mags również nie umiała strzelać i ich śmierć również nie była lekka.  
Ostatni, szósty trybut, zmarł na zakażenie rany, którą mu zadała. Nie był to dobry koniec Igrzysk, bez pojedynku finałowego, ale wtedy nikt nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
Granatowy tłum żegnał ją skinieniem głowy. Z obojętnością. 

Minęło pięć długich lat, zanim Mags przestała spędzać całe dnie na plaży, pisząc, rysując, lub jedynie wpatrując się w dal. Wszyscy myśleli, że musi po prostu wszystko przemyśleć, poukładać sobie w głowie, ale prawda była taka, że chodziło o to, aby nie myśleć, bo myśli były złe, szybkie, czerwone i raniące. Jednakże i one powoli wygasały, bulgotanie wykrwawiającego się trybuta cichło, aż wreszcie opuściło ją na zawsze.  
Nie była to nagła przemiana, jednak w pewnym momencie poczuła, że zamiast na plażę woli iść z przystojnym Neythenem Snackiem na randkę, chociaż do tej pory nigdy nie myślała o mężczyznach, od czasu Igrzysk nie myślała praktycznie o nikim, ponieważ człowiek pomieści w sobie tylko określoną ilość uczuć i emocji. One jednak wygasały powoli, zastępowane przez nowe i to był czas, który Mags uważała za dobry. Coś umierało, coś się rodziło. 

Stanowisko mentora było wymysłem dość nowym i po raz pierwszy wprowadzono je dopiero piętnaście lat po zwycięstwie Mags. Do tej pory Czwarty Dystrykt dorobił się trzech zwycięzców. Jeden poderżnął sobie gardło kilka tygodni po zakończeniu Igrzysk, drugi, mrukliwy mężczyzna o imieniu Isak, został natychmiast wytypowany na pierwszego mentora i przez trzy kolejne lata jeździł z trybutami do Kapitolu, za każdym razem wracając sam, za to coraz bardziej agresywny w stosunku do wszystkich, który chociaż na niego popatrzyli. W końcu znaleziono go martwego, pomiędzy zwłokami żony i dziecka i z jakiegoś powodu nikt do nie opłakiwał.  
Nikt nie opłakiwał też Mags, gdy po raz pierwszy pojechała jako mentorka. I gdy również wróciła sama.  
Nareszcie miała kogo nienawidzić. Nienawidziła Kapitolu, tego nowego, pełnego barw i przepychu, gdzie dzieci ubranych na granatowo ludzi nie mieli pojęcia, po co organizowane są Igrzyska i jedynie bawiło ich patrzenie się na trybutów, celebrytów jednego tygodnia. I cieszyła się, wspominając zimną, bezosobową nienawiść, ponieważ ta nienawiść była głęboka i prawdziwa, i nadawała Igrzyskom cel, przykry i ponury, ale jakże inny od bycia zabawą w zabijanie. 

Mags wchodząc we mgłę żałowała, że nigdy nie miała dzieci.  
Igrzyska zabrały jej ten cel na sześćdziesiąt pięć lat i w końcu oddały to, co się jej należało – świadomość, że to, co właśnie robi, ma jakiś głęboki sens. 

Nie miała pogrzebu, ale osiemdziesięciodwuletni Neythen puścił w jej imieniu drewnianą łódkę w morze. Było to najlepszą rzeczą, jaką mógł zrobić.


End file.
